The present invention relates to a bidet attachment for a toilet and more particularly pertains to allowing an individual to clean themselves after using the toilet.
The use of toilet devices and accessories is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet devices and accessories heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating the use of the toilet are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art that have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,274 to Daniels discloses a liquid dispensing device capable of being connected with existing bathroom plumbing and is capable of spraying water for sanitary purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,340 to Lovitt discloses a hand held bidet device capable of spraying water for cleaning the body.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a bidet attachment for a toilet for allowing an individual to clean themselves after using the toilet.
In this respect, the bidet attachment for a toilet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing an individual to clean themselves after using the toilet.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that can be used for allowing an individual to clean them after using the toilet. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of toilet devices and accessories now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved bidet attachment for a toilet. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a water housing having an inlet and a first outlet. The inlet is coupled with the existing water supply pipe. The first outlet has a pipe extending upwardly therefrom. The pipe has an open upper end. The open upper end is coupled with the water inlet of the tank of the toilet. The water housing has a second outlet. The second outlet has a valve in communication therewith. The valve has a control handle disposed on an outer surface of the water housing. A water hose extends outwardly from the second outlet of the water housing. The water hose has an open outer end. A nozzle is secured to the open outer end of the water hose. The nozzle has a stream outlet and a sprayer. The nozzle includes a stream actuation valve in communication with the stream outlet to control water flow thereto. The nozzle includes a spray actuation valve in communication with the sprayer to control water flow thereto. A bracket is secured to a side surface of the tank of an existing toilet. The bracket includes a base portion having an adhesive disposed thereon to facilitate securement to the tank. The bracket includes a U-shaped hook extending from the base portion for receiving and holding the nozzle when not in use.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that has all the advantages of the prior art toilet devices and accessories and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that is By of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet that is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a bidet attachment for a toilet economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a toilet for allowing an individual to clean themselves after using the toilet, and may further be employed for other cleaning operations, such as when bathing an infant at a nearby bathtub.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved bidet attachment for a water hose which connects to an existing water supply pipe. The water hose has an open outer end and a nozzle thereat. The nozzle has a distal end having has an openable stream outlet and a central arc having a sprayer.